percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Center of Light
This is an OC Club for demigods who wish to fight for and/or with the forces of light. There will be so much fun stuff happening in this group. Origins The Center of Light was originally formed 2 years ago, where it began its peaceful life, but some groups were not happy with our creation. It's called the "Dark Circle." It was formed originally between Josh McLean, Mikmak Blair, and Evan D'Agostino. Summary This group was formed about 2 years ago. As the title suggests, we use celestial bronze and/or imperial gold, if available. We also have golden armor and swords available at the armory. They are very powerful. Leaders Josh McLean - Son of Hyperion (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Josh McLean is the only known children of the Titans that went through college, even though he's small. He joined the Titans in the demigod vs demititan war but was convinced by Kari to join the Olympians, and thus the Olympians won with him on their side. He's got some incredible powers like turning invisible naturally (meaning without any magic items), he could solidify light to act as a forcefield, more information about his powers is recorded in his profile page. His powers are way too strong due to Chaos is in his vein and people don't question his rule. He is vengeful towards his enemies because they had killed his friends and in the next story, he will set on a quest to avenge his fallen mates by killing each and every one of the members of the Dark Circle. Mikmak Blair - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Mikmak28) Mikmak Blair got to Camp Half-Blood when she was almost 14, and soon got her first quest. She's a good sword-fighter for a girl. Then she met her friends and went with them through quests. And the others ... it's not important for the creator :P But then she's a random person. Members Demetra Collins - Daughter of Demeter (Created by Karikamiya) Demetra Daughter of Demeter. Demetra's Father Rory Collins is also the son of Demeter. Demeter came from a long line of Demigods. Her father being the son of Demeter and grandfather being the son of Hades and so on and so forth. She's very kind and loyal to her friends. Evan D'Agostino - Son of Athena (Created by Dagostino) Evan has an uncanny ability to catch glimpses of the future. He is very helpful because of this, and can sometimes see what an enemy is doing. He is a fun person and is an excellent strategist. He is also skilled in sword fighting, and his blade can burst into fire. Gary McKidd - Son of Artemis (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) He appeared on Josh's 2nd book. She and Gary were children of Artemis. He and Melina fought for who's going to join Josh and Gary wins and joins him in the order Global Zaire Dion - Daughter of Leto (Created by Storm_wolf01) Daughter of Leto. She is the girl cloaked in invisibilty, very silent and never speaks a word except when needed. She lives a quiet and normal life in suburban California, and goes to Camp Half-blood for intense training. She is an adventurous girl, though, and made a few friends. She has powers related to Leto, and her godly grandparents. She is a mechanical and a technical genius, and very crafty and intelligent. Hermione Fern Galanos - Daughter of Eos (Created by Hermione Galanos) Hermione is not a good part on team work she's really close with Dawn and can have the power of the moon. She ran away from the academy she went with her two friends. She can't get over of her friends death and never did. She has ADHD and is a good sword fighter the only thing is that she's really shy off doing things. She has a huge crush on Jake Glace and can't forget the her friends death. Lorelei "Lora" Stone - Daughter of Zeus (Created by TheWiseOne) She can control storms, air and electricity. She was born in Tramore, Ireland and ran away from all of her foster homes. She has a slight soft side for the Dark Circle, because she loved Garrett who is the son of Erebus, but Garrett is currently lost in the shadow world. She has a crush on Alex Oberon, but they are only friends. She is punk-like and very distant, but opens up from time to time. She is a very good pick-pocket and a swimmer. She is good friends with Alyssa Puckett and best friends with Alex Oberon, who are very close. But, she is allot of the time distant; grieving over the loss of Garrett. Lilac Age - Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite (Created by BeautyQueen) Daughter of Mars and Aphrodite. Lilac is proud to be the Princess of England. But her vision is blurry. She is the goddess of a lot of things. Not to mention some that can be found on Beauty queen's page. She was born to save or destroy the world. It might be destroy, depending on what is gonna happen to her when she's a bit older. She is fourteen years old and lives in Olympus sometimes; other times she'll be at Camp Half Blood causing danger or love. You can't say much about her because she will defend herself and hurt you while she's doing it. The truth behind her is that she can't help who's she's fighting she will in the end destroy that person. If you stare into her eyes you can see her emotions. Like ♥ or ☺or anything else along those lines. She lives for the truth of herself. When she was very young a man took her away and abused her. England was set into danger ratings because she hadn't been found in her room and her guards were killed. If anyone ever got a hold of Lilac they would have the fate of the world in their hands! But Lilac wishes to be normal and not to be someone she's not. But of course this goddess of angels will have to fight for herself and her people. Luna Silver - Daughter of Artemis (Created by Luna-Daughter of Artemis) Luna was raised in the woods by a woman she calls, Gran-Gran, and at a young age she has traveled and fought alone, until she was sent to an orphanage where she has met her friends and her destiny has unraveled. She can summon a silver bow and some silver arrows at will, and long silver hunting knives. She has a moon necklace that makes her invisible and a sword called "sketos" made from silver moon rock. Mary "Katherina" Tan - Daughter of Hemera (Created by Karikamiya) She's the daughter of Hemera. She's the adventurous and cheerful one in the group.She was always called the different one because of her attitude and style of clothing. She was first called the weird one but she insist on the Different one so hard that everyone started calling her that name.going to join Josh and it appears Melina won and she joins the Center of Light. Olorin Balderson - Son of Balder (Created by JJRawesome) Son of Balder. Olorin has killed before, and he is guilty of it. He used to have light powers, but they were tainted by darkness giving him shadow powers. He is very powerful, but feels weird being the only Norse Demigod in the group. Sarah Cahill - Daughter of Oceanus (Created by Josh-Son Of Hyperion) Sarah Cahill is a daughter of Oceanus, and was partners with Josh McLean in the Demigod vs Demititan war. Kelsey Fisher - Daughter of Poseidon (Created by Daughter of Poseidon118) Kelsey is the daughter of Poseidon. She is smart and caring. She is also very trustworthy and always has her friends' backs. She has all of the powers that a child of Poseidon has and is able to sustain them longer than most at first. Her weapon is a three foot long Celestial Bronze/Imperial Gold sword called "Tidal Wave". She is very skilled with a sword. Deceased Members Beatrix Dela Cruz - Daughter of Athena (Created by Mikmak28) Beatrix's story will be soon revealed. Macky Arnolds - Daughter of Apollo (Created by Karikamiya) Macky is the least powerful in the whole group. Unlike the others, she isn't the daughter of Big Three or any Protogenoi and she didn't came from any demigod family. She's just the daughter of Apollo and nothing more. Former Members Kari Kamiya - Daughter of Nyx (Created by Karikamiya) Kari Kamiya only wishes a life without anymore troubles. After she heard the Center of Light is fighting against The Dark Circle she just left. The leader of the Dark Circle is Adeline Vega, her half-sister. Base The Base of the Center of Light is located at Beacon Beach, Maine. But unfortunately, that base was destroyed due to Dark Circle raid, and now has relocated to the floating base of New York City. It's turbo ends allows it to hover for a very extended amount of time. The base floats just 700 meters high up from New York City, and has an area of 4 square miles. Enemies *Dark Circle Stories The Chiaroscuro The Vampires of the Night Armory From the last fight with the Dark Circle, Center of Light finally agrees to expand its weaponry, using a super-sophisticated scientific technology. These technologies include: Nano-virus launcher, Nanomites, Mini Thermonuclear bombs, and many others. The Center of Light found this very quick, able to build the laboratories and the bases in only 6 weeks. Nano-virus Launcher The nano-virus launcher is a type of biological weaponry. The rocket is filled with Nano-viruses and once the rocket hits the target, it spreads throughout the vicinity, corroding all materials (including human tissues, metals). This is in a form of Rocket Launcher. Mini ThermoNuclear Bombs Just like the ThermoNuclear bomb that you see on TV, but this is a miniature set. This doesn't use radiation. This weapon is called the Mini ThermoNuclear Bomb because of the explosion it packs when it detonates. This is also in the form of Rocket Launcher. C Cube A glittering blue cube. This blue cube is able to contain 700 PetaWatt Hours of energy. This is enough to supply electricity to the entire world for 7 months to 1 year. This is used in Center of Light's base. This cube must be handled with extreme care, which means that the cube can only be handled in the hands of the specially trained one. It can be charged by: 1. Winding up the crank found next to it. 2. Using electricity to charge the cube. 3. Using light from the sun or other surroundings. Kinetic Charged Neutrino Blaster A type of electric gun. This looks a lot like handguns. This weapon fires energy blasts that you can switch the intensity by simply punching the numbers on the gun's screen. The way it charges is simply by kinetic energy, so it really never runs out of battery. There is a crank that you can wind up to charge it so in the middle of the battle, if the battery runs out, just pull the crank out and wind it up. Solar Powered Reactor This reactor is powered by the sun, and it's main function is to power the cabins and the defense system. This works well with the C Cube. Defense System There were defense system scattered throughout the whole base, and it's very strong. Chain Gun The Chain gun is one of the basic type of defense, providing a basic protection for the base. Used for indoors. Automatic Neutrino Blaster This can be mounted right on the rim of the base, and shoots powerful plasma bolts. They prove to be a real threat even to that of Lydian Drakon. Hangar This is where the vehicles are stored, ranging from armored vehicles, super-heavy tank, passenger vehicles, hypersonic jet, to an apocalypse artillery cannons. Apocalypse Artillery Cannons These cannons prove to be very fatal. Capable of severely damaging shields, bombarding bases until it is nothing but ashes, and can fire from 5 kilometers away. The only weakness it has is that its armor is very weak, and can be taken out even by using rifles. 'Status: Recruiting!!!' If you want to join this group, just leave a message right here: User_talk:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Rules: *Everyone could have at most 3 characters. Chat: The chat can be found here and here. Yuo can also use the Wiki Chat. Category:OC Club Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Karikamiya Category:Dagostino Category:TheWiseOne Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Original Character Category:JJRawesome Category:Hermione Galanos Category:Storm wolf01